


Simulation

by killerweasel



Series: From Ink and Chalk to Scales and Stars [9]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Kaiju Newton Geiszler, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-17 13:11:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1388908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermann comes home and finds something unexpected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Simulation

Title: Simulation  
Fandom: _Pacific Rim_  
Characters: kaiju!Newton Geiszler/Hermann Gottlieb  
Word Count: 935  
Rating: PG-13  
A/N: AU after the events of _Pacific Rim_  
Warnings: n/a  
Summary: Hermann comes home and finds something unexpected.

Newt is standing in the living room when Hermann comes back from the store. The bags of groceries he is holding drop from Hermann's arms, hitting the floor and bursting open, sending packages and cans in all directions. When a package of baby carrots lands on Hermann's foot, he pays no attention to it. His eyes are focused on Newt. Hermann's mouth opens and closes a few times, but no sound comes out.

He takes a deep breath, running a shaking hand over his face. Newt hasn't been human in over a year. The man standing in front of him, smiling that ridiculous smile Hermann loved so much, looks just like Hermann remembers. What he's seeing should be impossible. Newt shouldn't be himself right now. He should have claws, a tail, and very sharp teeth.

Hermann is pretty sure he doesn't faint. He doesn't recall falling onto the floor, nor does he remember smacking his bad leg hard enough to send a wave of agony from his hip all the way to his ankle. He feels a flutter of panic in the back of his head. Hermann blinks a couple of times as he debates on attempting to stand before he decides to stay where he is.

"Newton?" He starts to stretch a hand out toward the figure and now he's shaking so badly he thinks he might come apart. "How? When?"

_Hermann? Oh my god, Hermann!_

Hermann will deny the noise he made when Newt wraps his still-Kaiju body around his frame until his dying day. He will also deny the complete and utter despair he feels when he realizes Newt hasn't suddenly changed back. It is there and gone quickly, replaced by confusion and emotions he usually tries to keep buried (which is silly considering he can't hide anything from someone he's connected to). Newt's tail curls around him, pulling him closer.

 _I'm so sorry, Hermann. I left the simulator on when I went to get something from the kitchen. I should have turned it off. I should have warned you. I'm sorry._ Newt nuzzles Hermann's throat, his bioluminescent tongue flicking out and sliding along Hermann's skin. _Talk to me. Please._

Simulator? Oh. Hermann focuses on the human Newt and now he can see the edges of the figure are a little hazy. It isn't moving, isn't even blinking. The worst of it is, this is something he himself had suggested.

Even though they had both decided to wander away from the rest of the world for a while, they were starting to go stir-crazy living in the middle of nowhere. When Newt mentioned a lecture tour they'd been offered weeks earlier, Hermann joked about using a simulator so they can be on stage together without anyone else discovering how much Newt has changed since the Breach was closed.

Newt had literally jumped at the idea, sending off a flurry of texts to Hannibal (Newt could text faster using his tail than Hermann can with his thumbs), requesting the necessary equipment. He was certain they'd be able to modify everything to the specifications needed to pull something like this off. How Newt would be able to sneak around the various universities without being spotted was something they'd deal with when the time came.

Hermann is aware that Newt keeps repeating his name. He sags against Newt's body. He's still trembling, but the shaking isn't as intense. "I... I see the equipment you requested from Hannibal works." He wraps his fingers around Newt's tail giving it a gentle squeeze. "That's an excellent likeness."

 _Yeah. Is it weird I sometimes forget what I used to look like?_ Newt tilts his head, studying the projected image. _Man, I was short._

The sentence startles a laugh out of Hermann. "Yes, you were. I always had the urge to walk over to you when you were talking to someone and put my chin on the top of your head just to see how aggravated I could make you."

 _You totally should have done that._ Newt snorts. _Are you okay?_

"I will be once I take something for my leg." He shifts around until he can see Newt's face. "It just startled me. I had no idea I'd react like that." Reaching out, he strokes the softer skin of Newt's throat. Hermann can still feel guilt radiating from Newt. He knows it isn't due to the simulator and that makes his heart ache. "Newt, you are still the man I fell in love with. You are still you." Leaning in, he brushes his lips against the corner of Newt's mouth.

 _Love you too, Hermann._ He relaxes the grip he has on Hermann's body. _We don't have to do the lecture tour. We can just send the equipment back to Hannibal._

"I'd like to give it a try." Hermann glances back at the fake Newt. "If it can fool me, it certainly can fool a crowd."

 _Okay, we'll give it a shot._ Newt carefully helps Hermann get to his feet, letting Hermann lean on him until he can snag the man's cane with his tail. _You go sit on the couch and I'll get things cleaned up. Do you want me to grab your pills first?_

"Please."

Once Hermann's leg has been taken care of and all the groceries are dealt with, Newt sprawls himself on the giant bean bag chair on the floor next to the couch. He sighs happily when he feels Hermann's fingers on the back of his head. _After dinner, do you want to help me with the simulation?_

"I would like that very much, Newton."


End file.
